


Don't Put My Name In The Endroll

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lonely Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: I don't deserve it. I don't deserve it. I DON'T DESERVE IT.





	Don't Put My Name In The Endroll

The war is over, and yet… Kylov (Not Keith, no longer Keith) watches on, as Voltron practices their speeches, as Kylov listens. 

They mention him. He hates it. But he doesn't blame them really, he doesn't deserve it, even if they think he does. He left them, left them due to his blood, left them to chase after his heritage, left them for the Blade, left them to protect them from himself. 

He has turned extremely Galra looking. He has honed his Druid magic extremely well. He has found among other things, his pack, Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, Antok and Regris, his own sibling, Axca, his own place, his own damned unique place in the universe that enjoyed him being alone. 

The speech continues. Kylov continues standing a distance away, letting his stronger hearing pick up the speech despite the distance. They are introducing the members of Voltron now, and… 

They continue mentioning him, Keith the former Red and Black Paladin… 

He doesn't want to continue hearing. He doesn't fit it, he never will. He can't be the Black Paladin, He can't lead the team at all, his walls are too high up to bond and his heritage was of one that severely damages his relationships to anyone that wasn't Galra. He can't be the Red Paladin, his instincts may have served him well, yet it frequently got him into trouble and his hotheadedness also regularly got in the way, even if he knows about the big picture. 

Kylov knew he is no longer Keith. 

Keith was a member of Voltron, one that should have fit in with the rest of the team, but as the universe quickly showed, he was superfluous. An extra that doesn't belong in any sense of the word. He was easily replaced, taken over by the other members. And while they clearly did not forget, Kylov wonders it would be better if they did. 

Kylov had a place with the Blades. He had a family, a pack, found his long lost sister, is a competent fighter in both swordsmanship and the Druid arts. He had a place where everyone accepted him, Half-Galra or not, blood-related or not, and quickly showed he was cared for, loved. He wasn't replaceable, when he tried to sacrifice himself for the mission once, an he returned to hugs, love and care and repeated telling that everybody, including himself was important. And that was despite the fact that the Blade regularly lost lots of lives during missions.

He sneaks off during the speech, with nobody noticing. He wanders around the place, before realising he has reached the hangars. He feels like he wants to talk to Red, but stopping himself. 

Red doesn't respond to him anymore. He responds to Lance. 

He was about to turn to Black, before stopping again. 

Black doesn't respond to him anymore either. He responds to Shiro. 

Kylov can still hear the speech despite the distance and knows. He doesn't deserve it, he outright abandoned the team, and they accepted it, Lions included. He doesn't deserve to be talked about, praised, not even a little bit. 

He continues walk around the halls, before going back to the guest room that Allura has kindly provided for him. He tried shutting his ears, slightly turned the air thicker around his ears to shut out the noise. He doesn't deserve any of the praises, he doesn't deserve anything. He abandoned them, and they were still fine. He left them, and they still worked. He stopped being around, and they kept on going. Why are they being so nice to him when all he did was to walk away from them? He doesn't deserve a single bit of praise. So why, why, why? He is no longer a Paladin, he is no longer a part of them, so...? The thoughts repeatedly swum around Keith's mind, and before long he dozed off, crashing on the bed. 

(When Shiro finds the speech scripts the next day, he finds Keith's paragraph is scratched out, replaced with I DON'T DESERVE IT written in block letters. He knows Keith's handwriting, and it looks nothing like it. When he goes to find Keith, he finds an empty room, yet tinted blue as if it is an apology. When he leaves, Kylov returns to being visible again, lightly sniffling.)

**Author's Note:**

> One day. One day I'll post a work longer than 2000 words, but for now...


End file.
